1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed invention concerns the assembly of architectural components and, more particularly, the assembly of weather stripping in windows and door components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, weather stripping have been commonly used to weatherproof gaps between window sashes, window frames, door frames and the like. However, the pre-assembly of weather stripping has been a persistent problem. In some cases, the weather stripping is assembled when the window or door is installed and is not pre-assembled at all.
In most cases when weather stripping has been pre-assembled, the assembly process has employed various types of jigs and fixtures. Such jigs and fixtures have generally been designed to accommodate a broad variety of architectural shapes and sizes, resulting in a somewhat mechanically complicated and delicate design that required continual adjustment during use. Also, the mechanical complexity made such jigs and fixtures somewhat difficult to set up whenever there was a change-over over to a different architectural shape. All of this tended to cause increased delay and costs during the manufacturing process.
Accordingly, there was a need in the prior art for a device that could be easily and reliably used to pre-assemble weather stripping to architectural shapes during the manufacturing process.
In accordance with the invention herein disclosed, an insertion mask for installing weather stripping in a lineal extrusion includes a guide block that defines a passageway therein. The passageway of the guide block has a profile size and shape such that the guide block receives the lineal extrusion in the passageway while limiting lateral movement of the lineal extrusion. The insertion mask also includes a roller block is secured to the guide block and a roller and axle assembly that is connected to the roller block. The roller angularly rotates on the axle and is positioned such that the perimeter of the roller is located with respect to the walls of the passageway. As the lineal extrusion and the weather stripping are passed through the insertion mask, the insertion mask urges the weather stripping into a pocket that is defined in the lineal extrusion.
Preferably, the axle of the roller and axle assembly is substantially orthogonal to the longitudinal axis of the passageway, but is adjustable with respect to the longitudinal axis so as to allow angular adjustment of the roller with respect to the longitudinal axis of the passageway.
Also preferably, the guide block includes a base that defines a part of the internal passageway and a feed block that defines the rest of the internal passageway. The feed block includes an external face and an internal face and the portion of the internal passageway that is defined in the feed block intersects the external face to form an input portal and also intersects the internal surface to define an output portal. The dimension of the output portal are smaller than the dimensions of the input portal so that at least a portion of the internal passageway that is in the feed block is funnel-shaped.
Most preferably, the insertion mask further includes at a second roller block and at least a second roller ad axle assembly such that the insertion mask can install multiple weather strips in one pass of the lineal extrusion through the insertion mask.
Other objects, features and advantages of the presently disclosed invention will become apparent as a description of a presently preferred embodiment hereof proceeds.